


Priorities

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, anti is tired, but same thing right, how do ending?, manti - Freeform, mark screams a lot, or desk flipping, table flipping, that's more accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Mark stood in front of the mess, chest heaving. Anti stared at him in shock. He had never seen Mark this upset over anything.“Get over that, you piece of shit,” Mark growled.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDyingRedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/gifts).



> There was a small discussion on discord about table flipping fics and I was bored so I wrote one.  
> Red, I hope this is kind of what you were talking about and that you enjoy it!

“SHIT! FUCK! NO NO NO NO!”

Mark’s screams rang through the house. Anti rolled his eyes and turned the television’s volume up. He had been listening to his boyfriend shriek at the same damn game for an hour now. It was starting to get very old.

“I DIDN’T- DAMN IT! WHY THE FUCK DID IT MOVE!!??? I DIDN’T MOVE IT!!! FUCK!”

There was a loud thud and Anti sighed. Mark had probably thrown his chair again. “And he wonders why his stuff breaks all the time.” Anti muttered, powering the TV off and standing. Mark was going to give himself an aneurism if someone didn’t stop him. And Anti was the lucky guy in charge of Mark’s blood pressure.

The closer to the recording room he got, the more obvious it became that Mark was in dire need of a break. Several quiet thuds could be heard from behind the door, along with angry grunts. Anti knocked on the door, “Banging your head against the wall won’t help, you know. Why don’t you take a break?”

Mark yelled back something very rude.

Anti glared at the door, “Hey, don’t take your anger out on me. I’m not the one making you play the damn game.”

There was no response. Anti grumbled and tried the door, not surprised to find it was locked. Mark had quieted down, only the sound of his heavy breathing audible. Anti shrugged, “If you’ve calmed down, come downstairs when you’re finished. I want to watch a movie.”

He waited a moment for a response only to get more silence. He rolled his eyes and left. Mark was always dramatic when he got angry. Thank goodness his anger rarely showed through. 

It didn’t take long for Mark’s screaming to start back up. There was a part of Anti that had expected it but the rest of him had honestly thought Mark was done with his stubborn tantrum. He almost didn’t bother moving again. If Mark wanted to burst a vein, who was Anti to stop him?

Then the screams turned into full on hollers. There was something in Mark’s voice that Anti had never heard before. He jumped up and rushed back to the recording room. If Mark hurt himself, Anti was going to be pissed.

He rattled the door knob, snarling when it refused to open. With a deep breath, he stepped back and slammed a foot into the door. It burst open just in time for Anti to see Mark grab the edge of his desk and lift. 

The whole thing tilted onto its back legs, all of the equipment on top clattering to the floor. Mark kept going, though. His face was red, the veins in his forehead looking like they were about to rupture. With a deafening crash, the desk flipped. It landed on top of the fallen equipment, breaking anything the fall hadn’t.

Mark stood in front of the mess, chest heaving. Anti stared at him in shock. He had never seen Mark this upset over anything.

“Get over that, you piece of shit,” Mark growled, raising both hands to flip the mess off.

Anti snorted. Then he bent double and started cackling.

Mark turned to him, a look of surprise on his face. “What’s so funny?”

“You just-” Anti gasped between laughs, “You’re that fucking table flipping meme right now. Holy shit, Mark.”

A small smile quirked at Mark’s lips. He turned back to the broken desk, “I guess I am.” His face dropped suddenly and he groaned, “I just broke all of my shit too. That’s going to be so expensive to replace.”

Anti patted him on the shoulder, “I think you’ll manage. Now, let’s leave this all here and go watch a movie!”

Mark gave him a look, “You need to get a new set of priorities.”

“No, that’s you. I should be priority number one,” Anti challenged, “And I’ve been woefully neglected for the past several days. I demand a movie. You can deal with your mess later. Besides,” he lowered his voice slightly, taking Mark’s hand in between his own, “You’ve been stressed lately. A little bit of relaxation never hurt anyone.”

Mark shook his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter, “You’re right, as usual. Go on, then. I’ll meet you down there.”

Anti clapped excitedly and leaned in to peck Mark on the cheek, “Good. And if you stress while we’re watching the movie, I will punch you.” He grinned and ran from the room.

Mark looked back at his mess and smiled. It would still be here when he got back. Like Anti said, a little bit of relaxation time never hurt anyone. He walked from the room, not bothering to look back. He had an excited boyfriend and a massive cuddle session waiting for him. 

He settled on the couch next to Anti, leaning heavily on the other man. “Am I allowed to narrate?” he questioned, biting his lip hopefully.

Anti let out a dramatic sigh, “Fine. But only this once.”

Mark snuggled closer to Anti’s side, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Anti whispered into his hair, the words almost covered up by the movie’s opening music.

Mark curled tighter against his boyfriend. He was going to have to change his priorities more often. For now, he closed his eyes and let Anti’s quiet breathing envelope him. And with a soft, happy sigh, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, there's more stuff over on my tumblr, theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com  
> I'm always open to chat or take prompts as well!


End file.
